Come On, Bartender!
by NibiNoNEKO
Summary: Akatsuki are found in the oddest of places. Even the dead ones. SasoSaku, TwoShot. Lemon.


NNN: Ok, I am almost finished with the Gardener's new chapter, and this is my final SasoSaku for now. Yes, NNN is making a lemon...(Finally)

-NNN

* * *

Drink up, Girl!

* * *

I felt weak, as the blood rushed to my head. After six years I would think I would get used killing for a living. I watch as the blood drips down my arm and I wipe it off.  
Here I am, Haruno Sakura, at 21 and a jounin in Kusa on an A-class mission.  
I look at the corpse, still bleeding, and confirm it to be my target. 

* * *

Mission: Assassination  
Target: Yoroja Oda, suspected spy for Iwagakure.  
Location: Currently on the run, said to be in Kusagakure.  
Crimes: Giving classified information to Iwagakure's Ninja Corps

* * *

It was ANBU work. Not Jounin work. But how can the ANBU do anything when they are currently running like chickens with their heads cut off. Not that I can blame them, though. My shishou had once told me that a building cannot stand without its pillars. That was exactly what was happening; Konoha could not be without its Hokage. The leaves can't be without the trunk.  
And Tsunade was in her grave, poisoned.  
And Naruto was in the middle of it all. 

* * *

"Sakura, don't you think it is time to go home?" asked Tsunade, yawning. Tsunade had left her youthful look after Sakura turned 20.

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama." I said walking out.  
The next day, we found her corpse. There was no sign of any struggle anywhere. She had a small scratch above her breast. I looked at it and found she had a poison that took effect immediately. She had no chance.  
But this is Shishou! She is a Sannin Who could kill her?I stared at her grave, tears filling my eyes as I remembered the ones I have lost.  
'Sasuke'  
He was dead for six years. Dead when he tried to kill Itachi. Oh, the Irony  
Strangely, Akatsuki disappeared after that. Then a war with Iwa started...

* * *

"Naruto is Tsunade's rightful successor!" Jiraiya screamed at the council.  
"We can not prove that. And having a Jinnchuriki for a Hokage might weaken us." The elder said.  
"Prejudice! Having no Hokage at all makes us vulnerable! You live by your own lies " Jiraiya yelled. 

* * *

It was like this for weeks, arguing back and forth, and still no decision came out of the mess.  
The council refused to give Naruto title of Rukodaime for the reason that he was a Jinnchuriki and Kyuubi had been more unstable lately. Shikamaru had retreated into his room, trying to find a loop hole while Shino helped. Naruto was currently trying so hard on his missions, working himself to death. Jiraiya mourned and defended Naruto. Hinata was trying to convince the Hyuuga clan to support him. Temari was coming even more often now (Though this was because she and Shikamaru were dating). ANBU was running around frantically trying to figure who did it. Gaara was currently outraged, and there were rumors he would break the alliance between Sunagakure and Konohagakure.

'Damn, means I will have to go Suna.' I thought. The council will no doubt send me to patch the alliance. 

* * *

Well, that prospect wasn't so bad. Last time I had been to Suna, I was fucked right and there on the desk. God, did he enlarge that thing? Although Gaara does not strike me like that kind of person. But still, it felt good. I swear I have never seen balls that big Well, it fits, him being a Tanuki jinchuriki and all.  
(Tanuki are a species of dog, known as Racoon Dogs.. And they are well known for the size of their ... Testicles) 

* * *

I wiped off sweat from my brow, staring at the corpse. I had to dispose of the corpse. Luckily, my target had been easy. Disguise myself, and by accident knock him over while stabbing him. Easy. 

I was two days early; I had not expected to find him so soon.  
I walked back in to town, wary of the men around. 

Kusagakure had been in a state of depression ever since we had the war with Iwagakure. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and it looked liked Kusa took the meaning to heart. Prostitution and drugs litter the streets, as if this was a New Sodom.  
I see men giving me odd stares, lingering on certain body parts that are locked away. I reach into my coat and flash a headband, ending the stares and replacing them with fear.  
They know Konoha Nin have become ruthless; thank you Naruto. 

* * *

Naruto had lost control after Sasuke was killed. He went on a rampage, killing and desperately trying to find Itachi. But Akatsuki was gone; as if they were washed away from the earth. But, I know they are there somewhere binding there time. In fact, now would be a perfect time to start. 

* * *

I looked around for a deserted bar, where I could get stoned and not get laid at the same time.  
I walked in to a shoddier area of town and started searching, but my eyes landed on a small bar.  
'Red Dawn' I read. 'Must be Akatsuki fanatics, quite common these days'  
The door was red, striking against the black brick and the tinted windows. 

"Oi, Miss! I don't think you should go in there." Said a man.  
"Arigatou, but I will be fine." I said as I started toward the door. 

I walked in, gazing at my surroundings. It was dimly lit, normal for a bar. Everything just screamed Akatsuki. There was a long bar with red barstools. The different alcohols were aligned alphabetically.  
A man in a akatsuki cloak was the bartender. "One Long Island Ice Tea." I said. I sat down, staring at the man, but he was wearing a hat.  
"A little too much on the Akatsuki, don't you think?" I said, glaring.  
"I do not serve alcohol to minors, Haruno." He said.  
"Who are you? And I am 21, if you must know." I asked, glaring. 'Why would a stranger know my name?'He removed his hat, and I found myself staring into the eyes of Aka Suna No Sasori. My eyes widened, but over the years I have learned to not react in the presence of a enemy.

"Really, I was under the impression you are still the little girl I fought in the cave." He said."No wonder this place look like it does; it was designed by you." I said, adding insult to insult.  
"Harsh words for a ignorant little girl. I will be back with your drink, Haruno." He said.  
I was left in the room alone.

'Should I run? This is Akatsuki, I mean! How the fuck did he survive?'  
I sat there, wild eyed and scared. Was he going to kill me?  
"Well, I admit you are brave. Or maybe foolish." Sasori said, walking back in  
"I was going to run." I said.  
"As you should have. But customer always come first." He said giving a smirk.  
I felt a shiver. I didn't like it at all.  
"Here is your drink, Haruno. Now pay up." He said.  
I stared at my drink for sometime.  
"I didn't poison it." He said.

I reluctantly took the drink. One swig and I can be drunk. Or dead.  
I sipped it. He was staring at me with as if he thought it was funny.  
"How the hell are you alive"" I asked.  
"I leave you to ponder that. By the way, I have never seen someone cry as much as that. Miss your Shishou, don't you?" He asked  
"Shut it! What the hell do you know?"I asked, standing up and tensing. How dare he! That was my Shishou!

He didn't answer me, but instead took upon himself to glare at me. I felt uncomfortable with silence, so I started gulping down my drink.  
"Like your shishou, you are probably going to end dead while wasted." The deranged puppet remarked.

Alcohol taking effect, I stared at him and said "Still play with puppets, Sasori?"Slowly, Sasori's expression. He looked like he was in a state of glee, as if he wanted me to ask that.  
He sprinted toward me and grabbed me by the chin.

"But of course. In fact, I have a little place in velvet. It used to belong to the Kazekage, but seeing as a certain little girl destroyed him, it now has your name on it. The customer may go first but, one wrong move and I will be seeing you every morning in my closet."

I pulled away, silent for I had no remark. The way he looked at me was unnerving, like at the chunnin exams, watching me like a hawk for the tiniest moment to swoop down. It was scary to have to fight a battle of wits with a man who cheated Death. I felt like ant in a battle with a scorpion. I gripped my drink and drank the last. But I felt empty, uncomplete. One more drink, yeah.  
It couldn't hurt, right? I mean he said so himself, that customer comes first.

"One more drink." I said.  
Again, the glee, but I didn't think much of it. Here I am, going to get wasted, and be on my way to the leafy hell hole known as Konohagakure.  
He came back with the drink rather quickly.  
I drank it slowly, sipping on it.  
"I wonder how much longer."  
"What?"  
"For the poison to take effect." He said blankly.

I gagged, arms flailing and legs going rigid as I felt the poison take effect.  
It felt like every drop of chakra was rapidly diminishing from my system.  
"What is this?"I manage to stammer.

"A poison similar to Iocane powder. You can not detect it for it is odorless, tasteless, and colorless. It gives instant death, but I modified the aftermath so it can deplete you of all your chakra instantly."  
"I will find a cure.""Really? Iocane is incurable. And the modified version has been made specifically for you." Sasori said, fingers gripping my chin tightly.  
I squirmed at this comment, but found myself in paralysis.  
"I see your are paralyzed. Struggling is no use. As I said before this poison has been made for you." He said. 

"Why?" I stammered.  
"I was defeated by a mere snippet of a girl. Did you ever feel that shame of knowing you are worthless. I am 40 year-old man defeated by a 15 year old girl, who probably has never killed before. I am going to deliver that pain physically and mentally until you break. I will make you want to be my puppet."  
I tried to kick him, but something exploded in me, resulting a seizure.  
"She too had seizures." Sasori said nonchalantly.  
I stared at him.. 'Seizures.. He must talking about another person who he gave the poison too. And those hints...Drunkenness...Miss your shishou...He couldn't have!'  
"Y..You did not..." I said.  
Sasori went into a state of nirvana.. That look! I know that look. He had it when used himself in battle. It was a excited look, filled with blood lust and such.

"Poison, girl! Who else would use it? I imagined I was killing you. Only I killed Tsunade in matter in a matter of minutes. Everything happpening to you happened to her faster. Consider your self  
unlucky."

"I am going to kill you as soon as this thing wears off." I swore.  
"Aha, and how are you sure that the poison shall wear off? In fact, your nerves should be feeling pain around now. You haven't drank enough." Sasori said, reaching for the glass.  
"Now Sakura, be a good kugutsu and open up."He said.  
"Hell no! I am not some toy for you to play with!" I said. The poison was wearing off, but if he did give me more there was definitely no hope.  
"I don't want to hurt you, girl. The poison will do that for me." Sasori said, caressing my cheek.  
"Tell me, do all puppet masters have their weapons do their work for them, while they pull the strings while hiding. You really take the meaning of "Why do something when You can have someone do it for you?" to heart."

I said growing bolder, for I felt chakra in my legs.Sasori frowned and suddenly brought his hand and slapped me. It hurt, like a bat of wood in your face.  
"Drink up, girl."

* * *

He poured the poison filled liquid into my mouth. I gulped, and the liquid went down, stinging me. The chakra was immediately gone, and the paralysis came back making my arms limp.

Then came pain, a choking feeling in my lungs. I felt my heart wrench and speed up. My stomach probably turned, and I felt bile rise up towards my throat..  
"St..op" I stammered. It hurt beyond anything I have ever felt before.  
"Now lets see your future home." He said, dragging me over the bar and into a backroom. I stared at his room; Puppets and spare parts litter the ground, and there are tools arranged on a desk, while a workshop table is used to build puppets. There is a bucket filled with blood and another one with insides. I started to feel sick, but Sasori just drags me to a door.

"Here we are, Sakura. Your new home." He said as he opened the door.  
It wasn't a closet, because it was more of a library. Scrolls arranged by Name were stacked on shelves. In the end there was a few scrolls on velvet cushions, One of them had the Kanji for Hiruko. One was empty and there was plaque with my name on it. I stared at it, wide eyed and shivering. 'That scroll...I am going to be a puppet. He has been planning this for a while!'  
"Like it? Well, that scroll is going to be yours."He said, pulling me closer to him. "But, don't worry, Sweet Sakura. I am going to make your last hours enjoyable." He let go of me, and I immediately dropped on the floor with a whimper. Tears began pouring out of my eyes, and the pain worsened, reducing me to shaking berserkly 

"Stop it already." I whisper hoarsely.  
"Oh, Sakura are you crying? Poor Sakura, immobile and hurt. Is this the little bitch that killed me?  
All tears and fear, aren't you?" He said in a sickening relish filled voice that my ears hurt.  
"Stop it, you sadist! This really hurts! Do you enjoy seeing me like this? And you even dare to call this enjoyable!" I managed to shout at him. 

"Of course I enjoy your pain. Why wouldn't I? Revenge, girl, is sweet for the one administering it. And who said it was going to be enjoyable for you?""Narcissist.." I said, clutching my heart.  
"Oh yes, that I am. Face it, Sakura. You were mine the minute you walked in. It was just my stroke of luck that was you. How I longed..." He said, looking at me.  
"Oh, how I longed to do this to you.." His eyes regained the maniacal look, and he took off his cloak.  
He was still a puppet, but there were changes. For one, I couldn't see the chakra source. He must have found a way to hide it. The coil sprung at me, wrapping around my waist and pinning me to Sasori.  
My eyes widened as I felt something hard press unto me.  
"Do you see, Sakura? Do you see what you do to me? I'm not supposed to feel this, but every time I think of you I get this." Sasori said, starting to grind against me.

The pain subsided and was replaced by pleasure. For some reason, I knew this was going to happen. I knew that either he would kill me and make me his puppet or he would fuck me, and then make me his puppet.  
"I can dream all I want, Sakura, but one thing is sure; I will fuck you into oblivion." He said harshly, gripping my wrists.  
I got dizzy and lost balance and fell, and became pressed to the hardwood floor. He started kissing me, lips cold and lifeless but demanding.  
His hands started roaming down my waist, while the cord tightened its grip on me. I started gasping for breath and he pulled away. I caught my breath and he again leaned in. His right hand started undoing my zipper, while he bit my lip. I opened my mouth to let out a gasp, and Sasori quickly kissed me, tongue penetrating my mouth. My closed as I let the mind blowing sensation take over me. His tongue felt foreign as it mingled with my tongue. If I ever survived would I have a lot to tell Ino! 'Ino, guess what? I just fucked a S-Class piece of wood!'  
My thoughts were interrupted by Sasori undoing my jacket. I felt a chill on my skin as the cloth fell from my sweating body.

"I see you have matured." Sasori grinned at my bra wearing chest.  
"What were doing during our battle? Trying to figure my chest size?" I glared at him.  
"Maybe." He answered, and reached for the clasp of my bra.

He was kneeling over me while I was pinned to the ground. His coil stretched, rubbing against my thigh. I felt Sasori's fingers on my spine, creating a cool euphoric sensation that made me moan.  
He must liked the response, for the next thing I felt was Sasori's lips on mine again, then going to my jaw line.. The bra was gone and Sasori was on my neck, alternating between licking, kissing, and sucking on my flesh. He nipped on me, making a mark on my skin.

"My own puppet. I may not be your first but I will make sure I am the last. What have you been doing, rutting chunnins?" He said, licking my collarbone.  
"For your information I have gone as far the Kazekage!" I answered haughtily. Call me a slut, will he!  
"So you like men from Suna, do you Sakura? Fine then, let me give you Suna's most dangerous Nuke-Nin. I have left a poisonous mark that will not wash off them. Just like you." He said, as I shivered.

It became a war, only I wasn't allowed to make a move. He found things that other men had never found, like that fact I was ticklish underneath my breasts and that I loved when someone touched the place to right of my collarbone. It was peculiar, my position I mean. I was here, enjoying the touches of a S-Class Nuke Nin, and I couldn't do shit. I mean, I thought I reached a barrier were I wouldn't be so easily forced to the iron will of others. But, It seems no matter my age, I was still the girl from nine years ago. And I hated the dominance. It made me feel worthless, for I wasn't doing anything here.  
"I feel like I am not doing anything." I said.Sasori stopped licking my breast to look at me and answered, "Of course not. In my bed I have three rules; I am The Giver, The Taker, and The Receiver." But leaned into my ear and said, " But if you feel that left out, there is something you can do for me." The cord that pinned me, loosened and I was able to sit up. Sasori was on my lips again, only this time I was able to return it full blow. I ran my fingers through his hair. 

"All willing all of a sudden, aren't you?" He said.

I found no reason to answer him, for he knew the answer. I felt dirty. Like a whore. Like I actually wanted this. He disgusted me, raping a lady for revenge. His title of Akatsuki had not been misjudging at all; those men would do anything for power and control.

Sasori's tongue traced my skin to my lower body, which was still clothed. I tensed as he removed my shorts and underwear. Here it was, he would finish and then kill me. Sasori looked at me and I stared at him, causing him to laugh. "I don't understand you, Sakura. Why fight something you can not change?"  
In a hoarse whisper I answered, more to myself than to Sasori "To prove something".

He heard, but didn't come up with any remark to counter that. I agreed with him silently; that sentence was unexpected. His hands slipped off my clothes. He stopped for a moment to at look me, fully naked and sweating. Then he lifted my legs by my calves, spreading them. He leaned in, and I felt the cord tighten on me. I felt his tongue on my folds, licking and then suddenly going into me.

I writhed as he moved. It felt good, yes good. It was strange too; for it felt cold. As if I had something dead in me. He hit a sensitive spot, making me moan. His response was a number of thrusts in that direction, making me moan louder. I suddenly myself as in the air, light and carefree. But as soon as I about to release he pulled away.

"Not now, Sakura." He said. I groaned.  
He got up, and I felt the cord bring me to the air, until I was head level with him. His pants removed, and his length fully erect. He gave me chaste kiss, and took my legs and made them wrap around him. He gave me no warning, it felt like a sword stabbing me. The cord wrapped even more tightly.  
It hurt. It really hurt. It was big, and lifeless. Tears started streaming down my face. As if some one was pinching me. Why hadn't I felt this kind of pain before?

"Poor Sakura, never really knowing what is like to have sex. I surprised that the Kazekage could even make you orgasm. This isn't one of your inexperienced bed mates, Sakura. This is the real thing." He said tauntingly.  
He started thrusting into me. At once my fingers curled, and I felt like the poison was activated again.  
Another thrust.  
"Saasori"  
Two more thrusts, with more force.  
"Saaaasori!"  
Then he became faster, gaining sped as he found a spot, driving me mad.  
"Sasori!" I shouted.  
"Yes, Sakura?" He said, making the cord tighten on me.

I couldn't take it anymore. 'Screw this!'

I tightened on him, and heard him moan.  
Then I felt a wave pleasure hit me more. I wrapped my arms his neck, and prepared for the final wave. A wave of heat and ice washed on me, and I felt the urge to scream. As if a my inside were constricting and expanding. I loved this feeling! It made me want to,

"SASORI"  
"Will you be my puppet?" He moaned. 'How the in world can he feel this.'

Thrust. "YES!"

Thrust. "Will you be mine, Sakura?" He screamed.

Thrust. "YES!!! YES!!" I shouted, waiting for this wave to end.

"SASORI" I screamed as I felt something build up and release. A few seconds I felt his fluids rise and then go down.  
I plopped on the ground as soon as the cord released me. I was tired, and the poison took all my chakra.  
I felt Sasori's arms around me, and I snuggled against him. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up cradled in Sasori's arms, and it was daylight. I got up quickly, for he seemed inanimate. The air lost its smell of sex, and my clothes were folded. My head was pounding because of last night. I dressed and prepared to run for my life, when Sasori grabbed my arm and said, "Where are you going to going?" and pulled my body towards him.

"Home." I said.

Sasori looked at me before turning to "My" scroll.


End file.
